Dark Past
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: I'm happy. Jaehee and I, we have our own place and has been going great for the last three months. Everything is going my way, but something bad is coming. I can feel it. After all, no one can run from their past forever. Maybe mine is catching up. - Jaehee's Route/After Ending, T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to my alarm, gasping for air as I sat up. I turn my alarm off and sighed as I took my morning medication. I got up and yawned, the same old nightmare. No use worrying about that, I have to get to work. I can't let Jaehee down now. We have come so far. I had a quick breakfast, got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth. I walked to my door to see a letter. I grabbed it.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

Major Hye Son. No one should know my real name. I quickly put it in my bag and head off. I can't run late today. Frist the nightmare and now this letter. This is going to be a bad day. I can feel it. I made it to my car and sighed. No, I'll walk today. Knowing my luck, the traffic will be bad. I started running. The café was about 40 minutes away. I am lucky to live this close. As I made my way, I saw a large amount of traffic. Looks like there was an accident. I smiled. Looks like I made the right choice. Once I made it to the café, I saw Zen and Jaehee.

"Teagan, are you okay?" Jaehee asked worried as I stopped to catch my breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, then smiled.

"You ran, didn't you?" Zen asked.

"Maybe." I replied.

Zen chuckled.

"Okay, there was an accident and I made the right choice." I told them was we walked in.

It was time to get things ready to open.

"Are you feeling okay? You look pale?" I heard Jaehee asked.

I looked at her.

"I feel fine." I told her.

"Are you sure?" Jaehee asked.

I smiled.

"I'm great, let's get things ready." I told her.

Jaehee smiled.

"This place has come a long way in three months." Zen said.

"I'm so glade." Jaehee said. "Even happier Teagan is by me." Jaehee added as I walked behind her.

"Jaehee!" I shouted, wrapping my arms over her shoulders.

Jaehee and Zen chuckled.

"You two work well together." Zen said.

"Since you are here Zen, can you help with the tables? I normally do it, but I want to start on the fruit salads." I asked.

"Of course. This is why I am here." Zen said as he started walking.

"Such a gentlemen." I said. "I'll check the food and everything at back, then start working on the salads, sandwiches and wraps." I told Jaehee who nod.

"I'll get everything set up here." Jaehee said.

I smiled, walking off.

"Those salads were a great idea!" I heard Jaehee yelled.

"I have great ideas sometimes." I said, walking into the kitchen.

I pulled out the letter and sighed as I put it away. No, I will worry about that later. I have work to do. First, check the stock, make sure the fridges are still working right and get started. I checked everything, then washed my hands and got everything out for the salads. Then Jaehee walked over.

"Are you sure you are okay? You look distracted." Jaehee asked worried.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." I replied. "Don't worry Jaehee." I told her smiling.

Jaehee smiled.

"I'll start the wraps and sandwiches." Jaehee said as she walked off and got to work.

I smiled. I was happy here. This is where I want to be. I have a great group of friends to support me. I couldn't ask for anything else, but why do I feel like it is all about to be taken away. It's been a little over three months since I joined RFA. I feel like something bad is about happen. I can't shake it. What do I do?


	2. Chapter 2

I was cleaning up at the back. We just got pass the lunch rush and everything has slowed down. Zen left for a meeting, but said he will be back tonight. Tonight we have everyone here. Jumin said he will even show up. I looked at the letter and sighed. I still haven't read it. I know who it is from. I sighed as I grabbed it.

"I have time." I whispered, then open the letter.

I quickly start reading.

 _'Sister, if you are reading this, it means you didn't throw this away. I am writing this to call you back, as part of our deal. Father was in a accident. Ambushed. I don't know what you have been doing in the last two years, but it is time to come back. I need you to come back. We can't do this without you. From, Colonel Seok Son'_

"Teagan!" I heard a voice call.

I quickly put the letter away and looked back as Jaehee walk over.

"Yes." I said.

"Are you okay?" Jaehee asked.

"Yup, just cleaning." I replied as I got back to work.

"You are acting strange." Jaehee told me.

I looked at her.

"Am I?" I asked.

"Yes you are, are you sure nothing is going on?" Jaehee asked worried.

I smiled.

"Of course I am. If something was going on, you would be the first I would tell." I told Jaehee who smiled.

"Don't forget everyone is going to be here tonight to celebrate three months." Jaehee reminded me.

"I remember Jaehee." I assured her as I finished cleaning.

"Everything looks so clean." Jaehee whispered.

"It needs to be." I told her.

Jaehee nod.

"I'll clean the machines at the front tonight." I told her.

"Are you sure?" Jaehee asked.

"I am, it needs to be done and it's my turn." I told her.

Jaehee smiled.

"I'm glade you are with me." Jaehee said.

"You're my friend Jaehee and you are important to me. Of course I'm going to say yes." I told her as I walked off.

Friend, well she means more to me than that. We heard a bell chime and Jaehee walked off.

"Welcome, oh Zen. You're back." I heard Jaehee said.

I walked out and smiled.

"You come here too much." I told Zen who smiled.

"You think so, I really like it here though." Zen said, then chuckled nervously.

"Another coffee?" Jaehee asked.

"Please." Zen replied.

I smiled as I started making Zen's coffee.

"How did the meeting go?" I heard Jaehee asked.

"Well, I got a new role which is exciting." I heard Zen replied.

"New role huh." I said.

"Yeah, it's a interesting character." I heard Zen said.

"Just like you huh." I said as I finished making Zen's coffee.

I looked back as Zen smiled.

"Thanks Teagan." Zen said.

I walked over and hand the coffee over.

"You're welcome." I said.

I then felt a sharp pain rushing through my left arm. I grabbed it and sighed. Zen and Jaehee looked at me worried.

"Whoa, what is it? Did you hurt you arm?" Jaehee asked worried.

I sighed. Should I tell them the truth, maybe only some of the truth or do I lie.

"It's fine, happens all the time." I said walking to the back area.

I forgot to take my meds at lunch. Damnit. I quickly take my meds and sighed. I think a white lie will work. I walked out, rubbing my arm. Jaehee walked over and I sighed.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"What is it?" Zen asked.

I looked at him.

"When I was 15, I was in an accident. Did some damage to my tendons and nerves in my shoulder. Sometimes I get massive pain in my arm so I have to take medication for it, it's fine." I told them.

Kinder the truth, not telling about the accident I was in. They looked at me worried and I smiled.

"I'm fine, it's been a little over a year since it played up." I told them, then got back to work.

"Should you be working?" Zen asked.

"I'm fine Zen, I have been dealing with it since I was 15." I told him.

"Are you sure?" Jaehee asked.

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped, then sighed. "Please, just drop it." I pleaded softly.

"Of course, I'm sorry." Jaehee said.

"I should be sorry." I whispered.

Damnit.

"I'll be in the back. Call if you need help." I told them.

I quickly walk to the back. I place my hand on my left shoulder. Why today? Why is everything going wrong today? What do I do?


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went slow. Zen stayed around to help. I never wanted them to worry, I didn't want them to know. If they find out the truth, they will hate me for sure. If they see the monster I am, they will turn the back to me. My father always told me, that we are wolves in sheepskin. That we may act and pretend we are the same, but we are not. Maybe he was right.

"Teagan!" I heard Zen call.

I walked out to see Zen and Jaehee with Seven. Seven, I wonder if he knows?

"Yoosung and Jumin are running a little late." Jaehee told me.

"Right, we better get things set up then." I said.

I don't know why we are doing this here. Out of all places. I sighed as I went to the back.

"I'll help!" I heard Zen shout.

I stop and looked back as Zen walked over.

"Ah sure, I guess." I said, then walked into the kitchen.

It was all clean. I started getting the salads and other cold food out.

"How… how's you arm?" I heard Zen asked.

"It's fine." I replied.

I looked at him and Zen smiled.

"Right, making sure" Zen said and I sighed.

"Forget it happened, okay. I don't need you to worry about it. It's nothing." I told Zen who looked at me worried. "I have had this since I was 15, I am fine." I explained.

"But still-" Zen started but stop as I put my hand up.

"No Zen. That is enough." I told him.

Zen sighed.

"My arm is fine and I don't like it when people think I can't do things when I can. I'm not weak." I explained.

Zen sighed.

"Now, get these out before Jumin and Yoosung get here." I told him.

"R-right." Zen said, grabbing the chips and dips, then walked off.

I sighed, thinking about that letter. It has been bothering me all day. Why now? Why did he write now? Everything is perfect. I sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked back to see Jaehee.

"Jaehee, sorry, did I zone out again?" I asked smiling.

Jaehee sighed. My smile disappeared fast.

"Jaehee." I whispered worried.

"You might hate me, but…" Jaehee started, then pulls out the letter from my brother.

I grabbed it and sighed. I thought I hid this.

"I know I may be prying, but it is from your bother, isn't it?" Jaehee asked.

"Yes." I replied softly.

"It says you father was attacked." Jaehee said.

I closed my eyes.

"He'll be fine." I told her.

"How do you know?" I heard Jaehee asked.

I opened my eyes.

"It's my father, I just know and I can't go back." I told her. "I don't want to and… I just want to drop this all together, please." I pleaded.

Tears starting up, damnit! I grabbed my bag and walked out. I saw Zen and Seven with Jumin and Yoosung. They looked at me worried.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Zen asked.

"I have to go, sorry. Enjoy the food." I replied, then walked out and head off.

I could hear them call my name, but I kept going. I turn around the corner to see my brother, leaning against a black car in his uniform. My brother has shot black hair, almost the same length as Jumin, and green eyes. He is wearing a navy blue drench coat going to his ankle, a white dress shirt, navy blue pants and black army boots and white gloves. The dress code. At the back, attacked to the back of the coat, is a hidden knife.

"Hey sis." he greeted.

I sighed walking up to him. I had that letter in my hand still. I place my hand on his chest.

"No." I told him.

Seok sighed.

"We had a deal sis. You come back willing or, I will force you to come back." Seok told him.

I looked at him shock.

"Go to hell." I told him.

Seok sighed.

"You haven't changed at all sis." Seok said, putting a navy blue cap on.

He then opened the car door and gets in.

"I'll see you soon sis." Seok said, then closed the door.

The car drove off. I sighed. I was in trouble now. What do I do?

"Teagan!" I heard Zen call out.

I looked over to see him with the others. I walked off. I have to be careful now. I am in huge trouble. I stopped when someone grabbed my shoulder. I looked back to see Zen. The others ran over.

"You can't just walk off like that." Yoosung told me.

"He is right, what did a member of the Private Military want?" Jumin asked.

"Private Military, what the hell is that?" Zen asked.

"You haven't heard of them?" Seven asked.

Zen looked at me. I sighed.

"They are a large group of mercenary. Known to end the civil war not that long ago. Heard there was a truths, thanks the Private Military, though all they care about is getting paid." Seven explained.

"Loyalty means nothing to them." Jumin added.

"I'm going home." I told them as I tried to walk off but Zen grabbed my hand.

I sighed. No way I can walk away from this one. I looked at the others.

"Teagan." Zen said worried.

"Are you in trouble?" Yoosung asked and I looked at him.

"What… oh no, no. I'm not." I told them.

"The letter." Jaehee whispered.

I sighed. I can't run. Why can't my past just die? Why? Why?

"Just stay away." I told them.

Everyone looked at me shock. I broke free from Zen's grip and walked back.

"Teagan, please talk to us." Jaehee pleaded. I looked down.

"I can't." I whispered.

"Why?" I heard Seven asked.

"Because… because once you know, you will… hate me." I replied, walking back.

"Teagan, we can never hate you." I heard Jaehee said.

I clenched my fists. No, they will hate me. I'm a monster. I looked at them, then shook my head.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow Jaehee." I said, then ran off.

I ran down an alley and stop to see a woman in the Private Military uniform. She has long dark red hair and green eyes.

"Athena, are you here to kill me?" I asked.

"No ma'am, I'm here to bring you home." Athena replied.

I drop my bag, what is the point in running.

"Just do it." I told her.

Athena walked up to my, pulling out a needle. She jabs me in the neck and I moan in pain as I collapsed into her arms.

"Teagan!" I heard Zen shout.

"Don't hurt them." I whispered.

"I'll do my best major." I heard Athena reply.

I smiled as everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I moan as I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in my room at my apartment. I sat up and looked around to make sure I was right. This doesn't make sense. I got up and slowly walked out to see Athena and Seok who was holding my phone.

"This thing just doesn't stop ringing." Seok said.

I quickly walked over, grabbing it to see Jaehee was calling.

"Go on, answer it." Seok told me.

I walked back to my room as I answer it, putting the phone to my ear.

 _"Teagan!" Jaehee shouted before I got to say anything._

 _"Is she okay?" I heard Zen ask in the background._

"Jaehee, I am so sorry. This is all my fault." I said, sitting on my bed.

 _"According to Seven, you are home. We are on our way to check on you." Jaehee explained._

I sighed. I have to tell them. I can't run anymore.

"Okay, I'll get a few things ready." I whispered. "Jaehee… see you when you get here." I said.

I'll explain everything when she gets her. I owe her that.

 _"Right, see you soon." Jaehee said._

I hanged up and sighed. I got up and walked out. I walked up to my brother and slapped him. Seok chuckled as he looked at me.

"You are a jerk." I told him. "Tell me why I should go back, now!" I told him.

"War sis." Seok replied.

I looked at him confused.

"A group called Weeping Angels has declare war in this city. Your home." Seok explained.

I walked back. War, here. No, that can't be.

"It is true major." Athena added.

I crossed my arms.

"Who are they going to kill? Do they have a hit list?" I asked.

"Ah, not really. They talked about a company, C&R International." Athena started.

I looked at her shock.

"C&R International, are you sure?" I asked, walking up to her.

Athena looked at me worried.

"Yeah, why sis?" Seok asked.

"Jumin Han is the heir to that company and is a friend of mine!" I told them.

They looked at me shock. I heard a knock on my door. Jaehee and Zen.

"Stay here." I told them as I walked off to answer it.

I open it to see a worried Zen and Jaehee.

"Thank goodness." Zen said, pulling me into a hug.

I go into shock.

"Zen." I whispered.

"Are you okay?" I heard Jaehee asked.

"Kinder." I replied.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" Zen asked worried.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"We are on the clock!" I heard Seok shout.

I sighed as Zen lets me go.

"Okay, I have a lot of explaining to do and little time to do it." I said as I closed the door.

We walked back to the main area.

"Are you sure?" Seok asked Athena who nod.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Weeping Angels have made their move." Seok replied.

I then notices he was holding a tablet. I grabbed it and sighed. A picture of a man's body, hanging from his wrists with all his organs at his feet. A lot of blood.

"What is it?" Zen asked.

"No Zen, don't look." I told him, handing the tablet back.

"Teagan." Jaehee whispered.

I turned around.

"Major Son." I heard Athena said.

"Major?" Zen said confused.

"I'm… I'm part of the Private Military. My… my real name is Hye Son." I told them.

"Hye… Son…" Zen whispered.

I nod.

"General Son, we have to move." Athena told Seok.

I looked at him.

"Sis, pack a small bag." Seok told me. "And in the fact of immediately you are a colonel. Your new uniform is in the car. I suggest you hurry, just in case that friend of yours is in trouble." Seok told me, then walked off with Athena.

I sighed.

"Colonel, what is going on?" Zen asked.

"Like with the real army, we have ranks as well. Depending on your skills, depends if you go up a rank. Being in the group since I was a child, I climbed up really fast. The youngest major too. I was 18 when I got that rank. Left it all two years ago." I explained. "The Weeping Angels, they have declare war here. Also… they might target C&R International." I told them.

They looked at me shock.

"Jumin." Jaehee said.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do so… so I'm going to follow Seok, my brother, for a while. See if it is true." I explained, then sighed. "I… I understand if you hate me Jaehee." I whispered.

"Hate you?" Jaehee said confused.

I looked at her.

"The things I have done, people call us monsters and they aren't wrong. I understand if you want nothing to do with me." I explained.

"That's why you tried to run." Zen said, speaking up.

I looked at him.

"You're scared." Zen added.

I nod. I am scared. Jaehee walked up to me and I looked at her.

"Jaehee…" I started, but stop when she gave me a hug.

I go into shock, then sighed as I wrapped my arms around her. The one person I don't want to leave me. Jaehee, if this war is true, I have to protect you and the others. I have to.

"If this war is true, you are all in danger." I told them.

I looked at Zen, he was speechless. I sighed.

"Just be careful." Jaehee told me.

I go into shock. She isn't going to stop me.

"And… and come back to the café when you are done." Jaehee told me.

I nod.

"Of course." I said. "Zen, help Jaehee." I told him.

Zen nod.

"Of course." Zen said.

I smiled.

"I better pack." I told Jaehee who lets me go.

I walked to my room and grabbed a duffle bag. Good thing I kept this stupid thing. I started packing some clothes, my meds and phone charger. This was crazy. Going back after two years. I thought I was finally free from them. I grabbed my spear keys and smiled. Making these was a great idea. I walked out and over to Jaehee.

"I… I don't know how long I will be so… could you, check on the place." I asked, holding out the keys.

Jaehee nod as she took them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Zen asked.

"No, but I have to." I replied.

Zen sighed.

"Zen." I said worried.

"Never mind." Zen assured me.

I sighed. We head off, I closed door behind me and Jaehee locked the door, then we head off.

"I have my phone so I can log into messenger to keep you update, let you know I'm okay." I explained.

"You better." Zen said.

"Plus I can text you." I added, then looked at Jaehee. "Jaehee, will you be okay at the café while I am gone?" I asked worried.

"Of course." Jaehee replied.

I smiled. Maybe I was wrong. We made it outside and I saw Seok standing by his car. I sighed.

"Teagan, before you go, I have one thing to ask." Jaehee told me.

I looked at her.

"You said you left, why?" Jaehee asked.

"Two years ago I watched my best friend die. We had plan to leave before her death. I left, keeping to my promise to her. She didn't want to stay in Private Military and neither did I." I replied.

Jaehee and Zen looked at me shock.

"I better go." I said.

"R-right." Jaehee said.

I walked to the car. Seok open the back door and I got in. He closed the door and got in, then we head off. I crossed my arms.

"You made the right choice." Seok told me.

"Yeah right." I said.

"We are heading C&R International, according to Caption Lee, there was a threat sent." Seok explained.

"You should change into the uniform." Athena told me.

"Ah no, not going to happen." I told her.

"We will worry about that later." Seok said.

I sighed. This was going to be hell.


	5. Chapter 5

We made it to C&R International. I saw Jumin and Yoosung with two men. I got out and went to run over, but was grabbed. I looked back to see it was Athena who was holding a coat.

"Your new coat." Athena said.

"Fine, I'll hold it." I said, grabbing it.

Athena lets me go. I walked over to Jumin and Yoosung who both looked at me shock.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do." I started.

"You are part of the Private Military." Jumin said.

I nod.

"Since I was a child. My dad made me do it." I said, putting the coat on.

No use fighting it anymore. I turned to the other two.

"Go on, I got them." I told them.

"Yes sir!" one said, then the pair walked off.

I sighed.

"Sir, a little rude." Yoosung whispered.

"Uh, not really. I hated being called ma'am." I admitted. "Anyway, that's not why I am here. Are you two okay?" I asked worried.

They looked at me shock.

"We are fine." Jumin replied.

"Good, I have been worried." I admitted.

"We are fine Teagan, thanks for worrying." Yoosung said.

I nod.

"Still, this could be a huge problem." I admitted.

"It's war." Jumin said.

"It is." I whispered.

"I see." Jumin said.

"Wait war, that's bad. Really, really, bad." Yoosung said.

I looked at him. He was scared.

"Yoosung, please stay calm." I told him. "I will do what I can to protect you." I told him.

Yoosung looked at me shock.

"Teagan." Yoosung whispered.

"It is my duty, after all." I told him.

"I just want to see my father." Jumin admitted.

"Where is he?" I asked, looking over.

"There, that brother of yours is with him." Jumin replied, pointing to him.

I sighed.

"Come on." I told him as I started walking.

We walked over and Jumin walked to his father, Chief Han.

"Father, are you okay?" Jumin asked.

"I am fine." Chief Han replied.

"We don't understand why the Weeping Angels attacked you, but I have the best working on it. Please make sure you double security." Seok explained.

"Teagan." Yoosung whispered, grabbing my arm. I sighed.

"Don't worry Yoosung, I will send security to your place as well." Jumin assured him.

"This can't be happening." Yoosung said.

"Colonel Son, General Son!" I heard Athena call.

I looked back as she walked over.

"Talk to me." Seok said.

"Your father is awake, he has ordered to see you two." Athena told us.

"Father huh." I whispered, looking away.

"Colonel." I heard Athena said.

"What is it?" Yoosung asked.

"I haven't talked to my father in two years. Last thing he said to me was that, I am a failure and a disgraced to our family name." I replied.

I looked at Yoosung and Jumin, they looked at me shock.

"Talk to Zen and Jaehee, they will fill you in okay." I told them.

"Good idea." Yoosung said.

"And… be careful. Please." I pleaded.

"Come on Hye." Seok said walking off with Athena.

"Hye?" Yoosung asked confused.

"My real name, Hye Son." I replied. "I'll try to log into messenger tonight." I told them, then ran off after my brother.

"Your father seems mad." Athena warned us.

"Great." Seok whispered, then looked at me. "Ready?" Seok asked.

"No, I'm not. Father hates me. Why do I have to go?" I asked.

"Because, you are his daughter." Seok told me.

"Still." I whispered.

"Get in." Seok told me, getting into the car.

I sighed as I got in and crossed my arms as Athena got in. I looked out the window as we started moving.

"Father wanted to see you a lot in the last two years. I am sure he is sorry for what happened last time you two were together." Seok explained.

"Yeah right, that old man is never sorry." I told him.

Seok sighed.

"Hye, try to understand him." Seok told me.

I crossed my arms. Understand that man. No way in hell will I do that.

"You are too much like him, you know." Seok said.

"Don't you dare say that." I said. "I am nothing like him. If I ever had kids, I won't force them to be killers." I explained.

Seok shook his head.

"I wish we had a normal family." I whispered.

"Enough Hye." Seok told me.

I leaned back.

"Don't start a fight, try to get along." Seok told him.

"Fine, I will try." I whispered.

No use starting a fight. It will get me nowhere, well nowhere good at least.


	6. Chapter 6

We made it to the private hospital and I sighed.

"This was." Seok said walking off.

I followed him. Athena was close behind me. I sighed. I didn't want to do this.

"Stay close Hye." Seok told me and I sighed.

"It will be okay Colonel Son." Athena assured me.

I sighed. We will see. We came to the lift and head up to the third floor. I stayed back.

"This is stupid." I whispered.

"Bite your tongue." Seok told me.

I nod as the lift stop. I followed Seok and Athena to my father's room. Athena walks to the side as Seok heads in.

"Father, you wanted to see us." I heard Seok said.

"Go." Athena told me.

I followed. I looked at my father who looked at me. I looked down and sighed. Why am I here? I walked to the side and Seok closed the door.

"Yes, I wanted to see you both." I heard my father said.

I looked at my father as Seok walked to his side.

"Hye." my father said, holding out his hand.

I took a deep breath, then walked over and took his hand.

"Look at you, so beautiful, you look like your mother." my father said.

I looked away.

"It's good to see you are doing well father." I heard Seok said as I pulled my hand free.

"Yes, I was lucky." I heard my father said.

I looked at Seok.

"I have been updated on what is going on. Three large business have been targeted." my father explained.

Three, so C&R International isn't the only one.

"It turns out, Hye has some personal ties to C&R International." Seok told my father who looks at me.

"Jumin Han is a friend of mine." I whispered.

"I see." my father whispered.

"Father, do you remember much about the crash?" Seok asked.

"No, nothing. I was knocked out on impact." my father replied.

Seok sighed.

"Be careful." my father warned us.

My phone started ringing so I walked out as I grabbed it to see it was Jaehee. I walked down the hallway as I answered it.

"Jaehee, what is it?" I asked worried.

 _"Well Jaehee isn't the only one here." I heard Seven said_.

I stopped walking and sighed.

 _"Hye Son, the woman who saved a group of women and children from being sold into slavery. Stopped a civil war. Even says he you saved a school of female students from rebels who are against female education." Seven said._

I sighed. My background, well some of it.

 _"Are these true Teagan?" I heard Yoosung asked._

"Yes." I replied as I leaned against the wall. "I can safely assume Jumin and Zen are also there." I said.

 _"We are." I heard Zen said._

 _"Tell us, is everything in the last three months a lie." I heard Jumin said._

 _"Jumin!" I heard Jaehee shout and I sighed._

"I guess I deserved that." I admitted, sliding down against the wall.

I sat down with my legs up and knees to my chest.

"And no, I don't feel like it was." I told Jumin. "Let me explain, please." I pleaded.

 _"Please do." I heard Seven said._

"It started a little over two years ago. An old friend of mine, Caley, were planning to leave the Private Military once and for all. We had enough. Her and I, we had plans to move here and start a new life. On our last mission, she was killed and all I could do was watch. There was nothing I could do." I start to explain.

Then stop and sighed as I remember her death.

 _"Teagan." I heard Jaehee said._

"Sorry, after that I signed the documents and hand them to my father. He couldn't believe it. I told him I had enough. My father told me I was a failure and a disgraced to our family name. I just walked out and I didn't looked back. Later my brother came to me. He offered a deal. He help me disappear with a new name and I have to come back if I am needed. I took the deal and told him the name I wanted. He got all the paper work, a new ID and passport. I had a new life and I took it." I finished explaining, then waited.

I feel like I am going to be sick.

 _"Teagan." I heard Jaehee whispered._

 _"Seven, didn't you do a background check?" I heard Yoosung asked._

 _"Well I did a small check, made sure she wasn't dangerous. Everything looked normal. Whoever helped your brother to make your new name is a professional." I heard Seven explain._

"Colonel Son, we have to go!" I heard Athena call out.

 _"Colonel Son?" I heard Jaehee asked._

"Got a promotion, remember." I said standing up.

I then sighed. "Jaehee…" I whispered.

 _"Hold that thought." Jaehee told me._

I waited. What was she doing?

 _"Okay, we are alone." I heard Jaehee told me._

"I'm sorry Jaehee, to put you through this." I said.

 _"It's not your fault." Jaehee said._

"Jaehee… I love you." I told her.

I heard her gasp.

"Don't say anything. It's my turn to do all the talking. You are an amazing woman, so strong, smart and it reminds me who I use to be. I… I want to come back to the café and act like this never happened just to be with you. I know this sounds so childish, but it is how I feel." I explained.

I sighed, looking at Athena to see Seok with her.

"So please, wait for me Jaehee. I will be home soon." I pleaded softly.

 _"I will." I heard Jaehee said, it sounds like she's crying._

"Thank you, I have to go now. I will call when I can." I told her.

 _"I hope so." Jaehee said._

"I will." I told her, then hanged up.

I walked over to Athena and Seok.

"Are you okay?" Seok asked.

"No, I'm not." I replied. "Let's go, I need a shower and something to eat." I told them.

"Right, we are staying at a five-star hotel. You will love it there." Seok told me.

"Good, but you're buying me something to eat." I told him.

Seok nods.

"Of course." Seok said.

I sighed, then yawned. It was late and I am tired. I was up early.

"Just hang in there. When this is over, you can go back to being Teagan." Seok told me.

"It won't be that simple." I whispered.

No, now they know I don't know what will happen. I guess only time will tell.

"Who did you confess your feelings to?" Athena asked.

I go red as I looked at her.

"Yes, I heard." Athena added.

I sighed.

"It doesn't matter." I told her.

"Ah come on sis, who was this lucky one?" Seok asked.

I sighed.

"Jaehee." I replied.

"The woman, she's kinda cute." Seok told me.

"She's amazing and so smart." I whispered. "And shut it." I told them, then sighed.

Time will tell what will happen between me and Jaehee now I said that. I hope she's okay and doesn't hate me.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to an alarm and moan as I open my eyes, then turn it off. I sat up and sighed. Seok got me my own room. I heard a knock on the door and sighed. Then it opens so I look over to see Athena with a brown paper bag and two take-away cups from the café down the road in a tray.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Athena asked, closing the door.

"No." I replied as she walked over, handing the bag over.

"I didn't know what to get you so I got you a blueberry muffin." Athena said, handing the bag over.

I moved the to edge of the bed, then started eating. Athena sat a coffee down and walked back.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"You're welcome, Colonel Son." Athena said smiling.

"Any news on the Weeping Angels?" I asked.

"Nothing yet." Athena replied.

I sighed. We then heard a knock on the door. Athena walked over to get it. I finished eating as I stood up and turn around as Athena open the door. Seok was there with my uniform. He walks in and sat it on the bed.

"Get dress, we are heading out soon." Seok told me.

"Okay." I whispered.

Seok walked out. I sighed.

"You should change." Athena suggested.

I nod, sitting coffee down on the cabinet across from the bed.

"Right." I whispered.

I sighed as I started taking my clothes off. I really didn't want to. Without another complain, I got dress into the uniform and pulling my hair up into a low ponytail and wore a black headband to keep my fringe out of my eyes. Athena helped me a bit, it has been so long since I wore this silly thing. I looked at me heel, that have a thick bottom to give me a little bit more height.

"There." Athena said.

I sighed.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"You're welcome." Athena said, holding my hat.

I sighed as I took it.

"Let's go." Athena told me.

I nod as we walked out to see Seok waiting.

"A car is waiting downstairs, we have a meeting to go to." Seok told us as we started walking.

We made it outside and into the car. I leaned back and looked out the window. I wonder how Jaehee is doing. Will she open the café? I sighed. Thinking about this sucks. I should be with her.

"Colonel Son." I heard Athena whispered.

I looked over at the pair.

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner you get back to her." Seok told me.

"I know." I whispered. "I hate this." I admitted.

"I know." Seok said. "I won't lie to you sis, I didn't want to bring you back but I can only trust you." Seok admitted.

"I know." I whispered. "But if anything happens to Jaehee or the RFA, I will hold you accountable." I warned him.

Seok chuckled.

"I understand." Seok said.

I yawned and sighed. After a long drive, we came to our headquarters and got out. I followed Seok in with Athena right beside. We walked in and took out hats off. I felt eyes on me. I sighed, I guess I have this coming. I left. I shouldn't be here. We made it to a lift and Seok hit a button. The lift open, it was empty, and we walked in. Seok hit a button and I sighed.

"Don't let them get to you." Seok told me.

"Kinda hard." I whispered. "Does General Kim know I am back?" I asked.

"Yes, he told me to get you." Seok replied.

"He's such a dirty old man." I whispered.

"Hye, we have an meeting with the CEO of the three group, including Mr Han. I want you to sit next to me and support me when I speak." Seok explained.

"Fine." I whispered.

"Thank you sis." Seok whispered.

The lift stopped and the door opened. We walked out and I looked at Seok, he's scared. We came to a large set of doors.

"Stay here for you friends." Seok said walking in.

Athena was close behind him. I walked away a bit and stood to the side. I head the lift ding so I looked over to see a military member with two men in suits. They walked pass and into the room. I sighed. What is going on here? After a while, two more men showed up. These must be the CEO of the other companies. I wonder if Yoosung will be here. I looked down. I then heard the lift ding and quickly looked over to see Jumin, Chief Han and Yoosung with a military man. He pointed at me and the trio walked over. Yoosung and Jumin looked at me shock.

"Ooh, you look different in a uniform." Yoosung said.

I sighed.

"It suits you." Jumin added.

I looked at him shock and chuckled nervously.

"Come on." I said walking in.

Inside is a large table, ten chairs on either side. Jumin, Chief Han and Yoosung on the same side as the other CEO while I sat next to Seok, also sitting opposite to Jumin. I took a deep breath.

"It's good to see you have returned to us, Colonel Hye Son." a rusty male voice greeted.

I looked over and smiled as the older man at the end of the table.

"General Ryu." I said.

General Ryu smiled.

"Now at the task at hand, we are more than willing to protect you lot but a high price." General Ryu told Jumin and the others.

"How much?" one asked.

"Three million, each." General Ryu replied.

"Sir, are you sure that is a good idea?" Seok asked.

"Of course it is." General Ryu said.

"With all due respect sir, you are asking for too much." I told him.

General Ryu scoffed.

"Don't you dare come back questing me!" General Ryu yelled.

I stood up.

"This could be the perfect opportunity for us! At the moment we are painted in a negative light. If we can show the country we can be trusted and they came count on us." I told General Ryu.

"It's not like the Weeping Angels have attacked us." General Ryu said.

I slammed my hands on the table.

"Shall I remind you my father is in hospital!" I yelled.

"Because of the Weeping Angels too." Seok added, standing up.

"Thousands of lives are at stake here!" I told him.

"One million." Jumin said.

I looked at him.

"Each, that is all I am willing to pay." Jumin told him.

"Same." another man said.

"Agreed." the first man said.

General Ryu chuckled.

"One million it is." General Ryu said. "We have the best on this, mark our word, we will stop them." General Ryu said, standing up.

The rest of the military members quickly stood up.

"Well let's get to work people." General Ryu said, walking off.

I was hit up the back of the head and quickly looked at Seok.

"Good work sis, some things don't change." Seok said.

I smiled.

"Barely, he only listens to a woman when she has no clothes on." I whined.

"True." Seok whispered.

I walked out and sighed as I rubbed my left shoulder.

"How is it?" I heard Athena asked.

I looked over as she walked out.

"I mean, you were hurt when you were 15. your file said you almost lost you whole left arm." Athena explained as Jumin, Yoosung and Chief Han walked out.

"What?" Yoosung asked.

"I'll explain as I show you out." I told him. "This way." I said walking off.

I walked to the lift and hit a button. A lift open and I walked in, holding it open as Yoosung, Jumin and Chief Han walked in. I moved my arm and hit the ground floor button. The lift closed and we head down.

"So what happened?" Jumin asked.

"When I was 15, I was in a major accident. I got a large cut over my shoulder, it was so deep you could see my bones. The doctors were surprise they could save my arm at all and the fact, I was alive. I did some major damage to my tendons and nerves in my shoulder. I still have a large scar which I am embarrassed about." I explained.

"Teagan." Yoosung whispered.

"When I don't take my meds, my whole arm gets massive pains through it. Happened the other day, when I ran off." I admitted.

"Does it hurt now?" Jumin asked.

"No, thank goodness." I replied.

I shook my head.

"Does Zen and Jaehee know? They said you had pain the other day." Yoosung asked.

"Yes but not in detail. I just said I was in an accident." I replied.

"I see." Yoosung whispered.

The lift stop and the door opened. We head off and made it outside. I put my hat on as we came to their car.

"Will you be okay here?" Yoosung asked.

"I have no idea." I replied. "I'm worried about Jaehee." I admitted.

"Don't worry, Zen and Seven are helping her out and I drop by when I am free." Yoosung assured me.

"I see. That's good, take care of yourself though Yoosung." I told him.

Yoosung nod.

"Well you three should get going. Thank you for coming." I said.

"Take care." Jumin said.

The trio got into the car and they head off. I sighed as I looked at the sky. It was warm. I turned around as Seok and Athena walked over.

"Ready?" Seok asked.

I took a deep breath and nod.

"Good, you have a job to do." Seok told me smiling.

This isn't going to end well.


	8. Chapter 8

I felt the car stop and looked out the window to a large abounded building that lies on the outskirt of the city. I got out, putting my army cap on and looked back to see Athena.

"This is the place." Athena said, closing her door.

I moved and closed my door.

"Alright, anyway idea what we are walking into?" I asked.

"No, which is why we need to be careful." Athena replied, walking to the back of the car.

I followed as she opened the boot of the car. I saw a couple of cases and shoulder gun holsters. I took my coat, grabbing a holster and put it on.

"Been a while since I held a gun." I admitted.

"I know so stay close to me." Athena told me.

"Sounds good to me." I said, grabbing a case.

I opened it and chuckled, staring at the pistol.

"Are you okay?" I heard Athena asked.

"I will be." I replied, grabbing a clip.

I load the gun, checking it and put it away. I grabbed two ammo magazines, putting them in the pouch. I then put my jacket back on and slide more ammo into my pockets. I love the large pockets. I looked at Athena.

"Ready?" Athena asked.

"I am." I replied, walking back.

Athena closed the boot and I yawned.

"Let's go." I said.

Athena smiled and nod. I looked at the building.

"This is an old apartment building. There was a fire here two years ago, 15 people lost their lives here and there were a lot of wounded. It was then shut down for being too dangerous and not having all the right safety." Athena explained.

"I remember." I whispered.

Athena sighed.

"Each floor has 20 apartments and there are ten floors." Athena told me.

I moan in frustration. So many apartments.

"Do you want to split up?" Athena then asked.

"We have to, too may floors and rooms. I'll take the top five floors, six to ten and leave you the bottom five." I told her.

"Alright then." Athena whispered.

"Are you sure the hacking is from here?" I asked.

"Yes, we are." Athena replied.

"Alright." I whispered.

Athena held out a radio. I grabbed it, hooking it up to the left side and wrap the cord for the ear piece from behind and over my right shoulder, then put it in.

"Be careful." Athena said.

"You too." I said, walking off.

I ran upstairs, heading straight to the tenth floor. I'll start at the top and work my way down. Seems to be the best idea. I hate these stairs. Why can't I be with Jaehee? The smell of coffee through our café, her beautiful smile. I sighed as I made it to the top of the stairs.

 _"Keep your guard up." Athena told me through the earpiece._

"Got it." I said.

Right, no more daydreaming. I need to take this seriously if I want to get back to Jaehee. I looked left, then right. I took a deep breath and head left. It should loop around anyway. I came to the first apartment door and grabbed the handle, I tried to turn it and sighed. Lock. Why is it lock?

"Are the doors lock on your floor?" I asked Athena.

 _"Yes, I assume they all will be." Athena replied._

I guess to stop the homeless living in them. I place my hand on the door, then crouch and chuckled. Mail slot. I opened and looked in, it looks empty and dusty. Everything has been cleaned out, from what I can see. I sighed, heading to the next door. I took a deep breath as I dropped and lift the mail slot. Empty, again. I stood up and sighed. There has to be an easier way. I yawned as I kept going, dropping at the third door, opening the slot. Once again, empty. I sighed as I kept up and kept going.

 _"Colonel Son, can I ask you a question?" Athena asked._

"Sure, and you can just call me Teagan." I told her as I check the next apartment.

Empty.

 _"Teagan? Oh right, that's your new name." Athena said. "If that is alright by you, I will." Athena said._

"I would rather it." I admitted as I got up.

 _"Of course, Teagan." Athena said. "Anyway, my question is, why did you leave?" Athena asked._

"Have you read my file?" I asked, checking the next apartment.

Empty.

 _"Yes, I have." Athena replied. "Your last mission seemed to be a hard one, you were captured and force to watch Caley Sakura die." Athena explained._

"Caley." I whispered. "Ah, I did." I whispered.

I sighed as I stopped.

 _"Teagan?" Athena whispered._

"Caley and I, we were planning to leave for a while. Her and I, we were both force to join the Private Military since our family were also members. Raised to be killers. It was a life we didn't want anymore. So, we agree, that mission was going to be our last. That is when I lost her. All I could do was watch. It was sicking. Once I was saved. I knew I had to leave. Father hated it. Seok, we made a deal, he helped me and when he needs me back, I have to come back willing. I didn't care so I took it. He helped me change my name with the help of Queen. I left." I explained.

I sighed as I made it to the next apartment. I crouch and lift the mail slot. Someone was living in this one. Then I little girl walked into view, long black hair, it was like jet black, so dark, and bright blue eyes. She was cute. I gently close the mail slot.

 _"I am sorry Teagan." Athena apologised._

"It's okay, I think I have something here. Going to check it out." I whispered.

 _"Do you need back up?" Athena asked._

"No." I replied softly, standing up.

What do I do? I took a deep breath and knock. I then heard the door unlock and opened a bit. A chain lock too huh. I looked down to see the little girl. I smiled, dropping down and took my army cap off.

"Hey there sweetie. Why are you here?" I asked.

The girl just stared at me, beautiful bright blue eyes full of fear. I then heard her tummy growl and chuckled as she looked down. I sat my army cap down, then opened my coat to see a hidden pocket. I pulled out a small bar of chocolate, then held it out. The girl looked at me shock.

"Go on, take it." I told her.

The girl smiled as she took the bar, quickly opening it and started eating.

"Are you alone?" I asked.

The girl shook her head. That's good.

"Well, what's your name?" I asked. "My name it Teagan." I quickly introduced.

The girl finished her mouthful of chocolate and sighed.

"Min-seo." she whispered softly.

"Min-seo?" I repeated, to make sure I heard right.

Min-seo nodded.

"Nice to meet you sweetie." I said. "Can I come in?" I asked.

Min-seo nod as she closed the door. I grabbed my army cap and stood up. The door opened, and I walked in. Min-seo closed the door and I locked it.

"Thank you." Min-seo whispered.

"Now, who is here with you?" I asked.

"My big brother." Min-seo replied.

Brother? I sighed.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

Min-seo looked down.

"They… they are with the stars." Min-seo replied.

Stars? Does that mean they are dead? I cleared my throat and Min-seo looked up at me.

"And where is this big brother of yours?" I asked.

"This way, working. He has earphones on, so he can't hear us." Min-seo replied, walking off.

I followed her to the room to see a young boy in front of a couple of computers, sitting on the floor. The computers were sitting on small tables. So, he's the hacker. He has to be but, he's just a kid. I looked at Min-seo.

"What's your brother's name?" I asked.

"Woojin." Min-seo replied.

Min-seo ran over and tapped him. Woojin took his headphones off and looked at his sister.

"What? I told you I am busy." Woojin asked.

Min-seo looked at me. Woojin looked over which turned into horror as he got up, pulling Min-seo behind him.

"Who are you?" Woojin asked.

"My name is Teagan. I am part of the Private Military." I introduced.

Woojin looked at me shock.

"I assume you are the hacker, hacking into our system." I said.

Woojin whimpered in fear.

"I can also assume you are working for the Weeping Angels." I added.

Woojin looked at his sister, then at me. He was scared. I chuckled as I dropped down to my knees.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you or your sister." I assured Woojin. "How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm… I'm eight." Woojin whispered. "And Min-seo, she's only six." Woojin added.

"Six and eight huh." I whispered.

"Why are you here? To kill me? Take me?" Woojin asked.

"To find you." I replied. "Though I didn't think you would be so young." I admitted.

No, he's only a child. Him and his sister.

"Please, come with me. I can protect you both. You can live with me and I will do whatever I have to, to give you a normal life." I told them.

"Will there be more chocolate?" Min-seo asked.

"And cakes and other goods. This job is my last job in the Private Military, I work at a café." I told the pair.

Min-seo smiled as she ran over.

"Min-seo!" Woojin yelled.

Min-seo looked at him confused.

"It's okay Woojin." I assured him.

Woojin just stared at me.

 _"Teagan! We have a problem here! Five cares just pulled up, full of men. I think they are the weeping Angels!" Athena yelled._

What?

"What? Weeping Angels?" I asked.

I looked at Woojin who shook his head as he got up, then ran over.

"Please, help us." Woojin begged.

I looked at him worried. What is going on here?


	9. Chapter 9

I drop down to one knee.

"They made me do it. They were going to hurt Min-seo." Woojin told me.

"Alright." I whispered, standing up.

I grabbed my gun and ran to the door. They are here.

"You two, stay down." I told them.

I took a deep breath. I have to protect them.

"Athena, I am going to need you." I said.

" _Already on my way." Athena told me._

I heard banging and chuckled. Alright, let's finish this. I started shooting, I can't let them in. I quickly drop as they started shooting back. Min-seo screamed and I sighed.

"Woojin, keep your sister down!" I yelled as I kept shooting.

I sighed as I ran out of bullets, quickly moving back and sighed. The shooting stopped.

" _I'm at the door_ _Colonel Son." Athena told me._

I chuckled, standing up as I let the empty clip drop. I put a new one as I walked to the door, opening it to see Athena standing there.

"We have to move." Athena told me.

I nod, putting my gun away as I ran back. Woojin was on the computer.

"I'll clear everything." Woojin told me.

I walked to Min-seo, picking her up, placing her on my hip. I walked to Woojin as the screens went blue, then black.

"Done." Woojin whispered.

He stood up and looked up at me. I crouch and held my free arm out. Woojin walked closer, then I picked him up.

"Eyes close." I told them.

The pair close their eyes and I walked out, quickly getting pass the bodies and ran to Athena who was by the stair.

"Is that them?" Athena asked as we head down.

"Yes." I answered.

"So young." Athena whispered.

"Ah, I'm taking them in." I told her.

"Colonel Son." Athena whispered.

Athena smiled.

"Let's head back and report in." Athena said.

I nod. We made it to the car and Athena opened the back door as more cars pulled up.

"I called for a clean-up crew and back-up." Athena told me.

I sat Woojin in the car, who opened his eyes and looked at me. He then moved over, and I sat his sister down. Min-seo moaned as she opened her eyes. She looked at me.

"Seatbelt on please." I told them.

I walked back, and Athena closed the door. A man walked over, and I looked at him.

"Caption." I greeted.

"We will take it from here Colonel Son." he assured me.

I nod.

"Thank you, take care." I said.

He walked off and I looked at Athena. We got in the car and head off.

"Are you two okay back there?" I asked.

"We're fine." Woojin answered.

I looked over and he sighed.

"It's okay, you're safe now." I assured him.

"I like you." Min-seo admitted.

Woojin chuckled.

"You like everyone that gives you treats." Woojin pointed out.

I chuckled, facing forward. We made it back, Woojin and Min-seo stayed next to me. We walked into the lobby and I sighed, seeing Seok. I stopped, causing Woojin and Min-seo to stop, and Seok walked over. Woojin and Min-seo quickly hide under my coat.

"Cute kids." Seok said, dropping down to one knee.

"The boy is the hacker." I said, taking my cap off.

Seok sighed.

"Using a child. How dirty." Seok said.

"I want to take them." I told him.

Seok smiled as he stood up.

"Are you sure?" Seok asked.

"I am." I assured him.

I sighed.

"Please." I begged.

Seok nod.

"Of course, go to Queen. She can help set things up. Get their information and work on making adoption papers for you." Seok explained. "She's on the 11th floor." Seok added.

"Isn't she always there." I said.

"Always, you know she's a shut-in." Seok said. "Anyway, I'm going to get father, he's being a pain and wants out. I have to deal with all the drama with that." Seok told me.

"Good luck bro." I told him.

"I'm going to need it." Seok said, walking off.

I started walking, Woojin and Min-seo were staring at me confused.

"Is he your brother?" Min-seo asked.

"He is." I said.

We came to the lift and one opened. The lady walked out, holding it.

"Thanks." I said as we walked in.

I hit number 11 and the doors close. We head up.

"Can we go out and get something to eat?" Min-seo asked.

"Min-seo!" Woojin snapped.

"That sounds like a good idea." I agreed. "We also need to get you two clothes." I added.

"S-sorry." Woojin apologised.

"Don't be, you're in my care now." I assured him.

Woojin smiled. The life stopped with a ding and the door opened. I walked out and head to see Queen. I saw people staring at me. I made it her door and knocked.

"Go away!" a female voice yelled.

"Miles Power, open up!" I yelled.

The door quickly opened and I saw a woman standing in front of me, she was the same height as me, has dark red hair with brown roots and green eyes.

"Hye!" Miles cried, giving me a hug,

"Hey Queen, how are you?" I asked.

"Fine." Miles answered.

She let me go and scanned me.

"So how can I help you?" Miles asked.

"I'm taking these kids in, I need help getting their information and fake adoption papers, but good enough to fool the world." I explained.

"Come in." Miles told us, walking into the dark room.

We followed her, closing the door. Opposite is her desk with three large monitors, keyboard that has rainbow lights and same with the mouse.

"What are your names?" Miles asked, holding a camera.

"Woojin and Min-seo Tan." Woojin answered.

"Hye, hit the lights." Miles told me.

"Call me Teagan." I told her, walking to the light switch.

I turned it on and Miles took a couple of photos of the pair. Her room is a mess. To the left was a cupboard with chips and canned soda, she has a lot of rubbish around her desk.

"Off please." Miles said.

I turned the lights off, then walked over.

"It will take a while, take them out for lunch or something." Miles told me. "I sent money to your account as well." Miles added.

"Thanks Queen." I said. "Come on you two." I told the pair.

We head out and I sighed.

"She's odd." Min-seo said.

"She can be, but she's also amazing." I told them, heading to the lift.

"Hye Son." a voice said.

I stopped and turned around as a man walked over.

"Major Joo Hyun-Woo." I said.

Joo chuckled.

"Why are you back, traitor?" Joo asked.

"Why? That doesn't concern you." I told him.

"That's enough you two." a woman said, walking over.

"Major Jee Na." I whispered.

Joo walked off and I sighed.

"Hye." Jee whispered.

"You're a major, congrats. When we last spoke you were still a caption." I said.

Jee smiled.

"Yeah, I was." Jee whispered.

"You deserve it." I added.

Jee smiled.

"Take care." I said, heading off.

I looked down at Min-seo and Woojin.

"Why did he call you a traitor?" Woojin asked.

I sighed. We came to the lift and I hit the down arrow. We stayed quiet. The lift opened, empty. We walked in and I hit the ground floor. The lift closed.

"I left." I told them. "Many call me a traitor because that's how they feel." I added.

"Is that why people call you Hye?" Woojin asked.

"That's my real name." I confessed. "I changed my name when I left, I got by Teagan now." I told them.

"I like it." Min-seo admitted.

I smiled. The lift stopped, the ding as the door opened. Athena was standing there. Athena smiled as we walked out.

"Just the trio I was looking for." Athena said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I want to know what you are going to do." Athena admitted.

"We need clothes for the pair and food, it's lunch time after all." I explained. "You up for it?" I asked.

"Of course." Athena said.

We started walking.

"How will that go? You have a gun." Woojin asked.

"Private Military have a permit, as long as we are in uniform, we are fine." Athena told him.

"We even have people representing us in the government." I added.

Athena giggled.

"We do." Athena said.

I sighed as we walked outside, and I put my cap on.

"Let us go." I told them.

"Yes, Colonel Son." Athena said.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to my phone going off. I moaned as I grabbed it to see it was the messenger. I smiled as I looked back. Min-seo and Woojin were asleep. I looked at my phone and unlocked it, going into the chatroom. Looks like Zen is awake.

 **Zen:**

Teagan!

 **Zen:**

You're here! Thank goodness

 **Zen:**

We all have been worried

 **Zen:**

Are you okay? Safe?

 **ME:**

Of course I am, what are going on about?

 **Zen:**

It was on the news that there was a shooting and the Military Police was involved

 **Zen:**

There was a picture of you going around.

I sighed, great.

 **ME:**

Sorry, yeah it was me. I'm fine. Just a mission. That's all

 **Zen:**

Mission?

He sent his confused emoji and I chuckled.

 **ME:**

Yes Zen, mission. Don't worry about that. I am fine, safe and there is nothing to worry about.

 _Jaehee has entered the chatroom_

I felt my heart sink. Jaehee.

 **Jaehee:**

Teagan? Are you okay?

 **Zen:**

She's fine, see. Look above.

I felt sick. What do I do? She sent her shock emoji and I sighed.

 **Jaehee:**

So it was you

 **ME:**

I'm fine

 **ME:**

Don't worry about it

 **Zen:**

Our friend is out there risking her life

 **Zen**

We will worry

 **ME:**

It's late, I better go

 **ME:**

I mainly came to assure everyone I was fine

 **Jaehee:**

It is okay if I call you

 **ME:**

Of course

 **Jaehee:**

Good, talk to you soon

I logged out as I got up. I sighed as I walked out onto the balcony. The air was cool. I closed the door and walked the railing, staring at the city. I looked at my phone, then it started ringing. Jaehee. I quickly answered it and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey." I whispered.

" _Sorry to call so late." Jaehee said._

"Don't be silly. It's fine." I assured her.

" _In those images, there was one were you were holding two kids? Who are they?" Jaehee asked._

"Orphans, the boy is a hacker and the Weeping Angels were using them. I'm taking them in." I explained. "I hope you don't mind." I quickly added.

Jaehee chuckled.

" _Of course not. Those kids must have been so scared. Lucky you were there." Jaehee said._

I sighed, looking at the sky.

" _It's weird, you not being here. After all this time. I miss seeing your face." Jaehee confessed._

I smiled.

"I just miss you." I admitted. "I am working as hard as I can. I just need more time." I explained.

" _Just promise me you will be careful." Jaehee pleaded. "I can't… I can't lose you." Jaehee added._

I looked at the sky shock.

" _That's all I care about." Jaehee added._

"Of course." I whispered.

" _Good." Jaehee whispered. "I better get going, I can rest now I heard your voice." Jaehee said._

"Right, night." I whispered.

" _Goodnight, Teagan." Jaehee said._

She hanged up and I sighed as I let my arm drop. What do I do? I looked at the sky. This whole thing sucks. I head back in to see Woojin awake.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Woojin sighed.

"They won't get is, right?" Woojin asked.

"Of course they won't." I assured him.

Woojin looked at me.

"And when this is over, we live with you?" Woojin asked.

I sighed.

"Kid, I promised you that you will. You and your sister are safe now. I won't let them get you again." I told him.

Woojin nod.

"Nightmare?" I asked.

Woojin nod, lying down.

"It's okay now, you're safe." I assured him.

Woojin smiled.

"Thanks." Woojin whispered.

"Rest kid." I told him, sitting on the bed.

"Who were you on the phone to?" I heard Woojin asked.

"Someone important to me." I answered, putting my phone on charge. "Now rest, we have a big day tomorrow." I told him.

"Okay." I heard Woojin whispered.

I laid down and sighed. Tomorrow, who knows what will happen?


End file.
